No quisiera enamorarme  de él Sungmin
by Trini-SI
Summary: Super Junior. Hyuk no se rinde en perder el amor de Sungmin, y acepta su propuesta para tener un poquito de él, aunque tenga q mentirle a Donghae.
1. Chapter 1

**Valla hace tiempo que no me paso por el **

**Lo extrañaba ToT *Abraza la página***

**Mi primer fic de Super Junior, espero les guste...**

**En realidad es mi contra revancha, porque Amo el Kyumin y lei un fic que bueno… Me prometieron Kyumin pero después me atacaron en el corazón con una traición. Eso no se hace ToT**

* * *

><p><span>No quisiera enamorarme de él Sungmin<span>

}Kyuuu ~ Gritas al mismo tiempo que sientes el éxtasis. Tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu respiración agitada, tu labios entre abierto, tus cabellos pegados a tu hermoso rostro es todo lo que quería ver desde que comenzó el día. Verte todo excitado, gritando de placer, el placer que yo te doy, gritando mi nombre sensualmente, pero no, no es así. Nunca dices mi nombre y hoy no es la excepción. Dijiste su nombre, como toda las veces que hacemos el amor, dijiste el nombre de él, el de tu pareja, el de tu KyuHyun

Salgo de tu interior despacio, caigo sobre ti agotado por amarte tanto, y besos tus labios. No me importa que nunca digas mi nombre. Te abrazo y doy pequeños besos en tu frente, tus ojos se mantienen cerrados, recuperándote también.

Estoy tan cansado – Susurro. Acarició tu rostro – Quédate conmigo hoy, duerme conmigo esta noche.

¿Hae no vendrá?

No, dijo que después del trabajo iría a cenar a casa de sus padres y dormiría ahí – Insisto de nuevo - Por favor quédate.

No debes acostumbrarte – Me empujas suavemente para salir de la cama – Además desde que estoy con Kyu no hay una sola noche en la que no duerma con él. Suspiro y supongo que debo resignarme. Sungmin nunca será mío, no en la forma que yo quiero. Veo como se comienza a vestirse

Nuestros encuentros deben empezar a reducirse Hyukkie, ¿recuerdas el trato o no? El nunca podrá enamorarte si yo sigo acostándome contigo

El nunca va a enamorarme como tú, además nunca podrá igualarte en la cama.

Si ese es el caso puedo enseñarle –Sonríes, acaso no sabes que me enamoras mas de esa manera - puedo enseñarle a cocinar también si quieres.

Sungmin por favor – Lo aferro a mi cuerpo nuevamente, realmente no quiero a nadie más que no sea el – Tu ya me tenias como loco antes de acostarme contigo, sabes que esa no es la razón de que te ame tanto.

Hyukkie ya hablamos de esto, Hae te ama, se le nota a distancia.

Pero yo te amo a ti

Y yo amo a KyuHyun, el es mi felicidad, como tú eres la de Donghae y estoy seguro que él será la tuya, pero debes dejarlo que te enamore.

¡No! – Llevo desesperadamente su mano a mi pecho – Mi corazón late solamente por ti Sungmin, ¿no lo sientes? Sé que tú también me amas, de otro modo no estarías acostándote conmigo, no estarías engañando a KyuHyun. Acaricias mi mejilla, sujeto tu mano para que no la separes de mi rostro, quiero hacer eterna cada caricia que me brindes.

Yo no lo estoy engañando, si él no lo sabe no es traición.

¿Si yo se lo digo? Si él lo sabe no creo que quiera estar contigo, no tendrías otra alternativa, tendría que quedarte conmigo

No serias capaz – Por un momento pensé que funcionaria, pero estas muy tranquilo – No serias capaz de destruir mi felicidad. – Se alejo y comenzó a arreglarse sin mirarme. Era verdad, no era capaz de quitarle la felicidad que Min tenia con Kyu, aunque me doliera admitirlo sabia que la felicidad de Sungmin esta alado de Kyu, el no podría ser feliz si no fuera en compañía de su adorado KyuHyun. Me dolía pensar y ver que solo era feliz en sus brazos. Nunca podría separarlos. ¿Por qué? porque lo amo. Y verlo sufrir me devastaría. Y si no podía hacer que Sungmin fuera solamente mío, me aferraría a él a pesar de solo poder de adueñarme de él unas pocas veces.

Voy a dejar a Donghae si me dejas tú a mí. Si te dejas de acostar conmigo, daré por terminada mi relación con Hae. – Se alejo del espejo y dirigió a la puerta, y antes de cerrarle me miro una vez más.

Un trato es un trato, yo ya cumplí mi parte.

Donghae era el mejor amigo de Min y él sabía lo que Hae sentía por mí, Min también sabía lo que yo sentía por él. Y como no saberlo si se lo vivía diciendo antes y después que empezara su relación con KyuHyun, siempre me rechazaba, de una forma muy sutil, siempre dijo que me quería pero solamente como amigo y que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Un día me propuso el dichoso trato. No tuve que pensarlo mucho, sabía que esta era la única manera de poder tener a mi amor no correspondido, tal vez sería solo en la cama, pero ya era algo. No podía darle besos en público, ni a solas cuando yo quisiera, no podría llegar de sorpresa a su departamento con una gran sorpresa, no podría tener citas y pasear de la mano con él como lo hacen los novios, simplemente por eso, porque no sería mi novio, solo seria poseedor de su cuerpo, cuando el dijera. Que no eran muchas para mi desgracias, 4 veces al mes, solo unas horas, cuando KyuHyun podía tenerlo todas las noches, a todas las horas.

*Flash Back*

- Huykkie, ¿sabes que Donghae está completamente loco por ti?

- No me interesa, sabes realmente quien si me interesa.

- ¡Hyukkie! De verdad serias un tonto si no aprovecharas lo que Hae siente por ti, el es una excelente persona

– Formaste un puchero adorable, eso de los que solo hacía que quisiera probar aun mas tus labios- ¡Ya te lo dije min! ¡Sabes perfectamente que eres tu quien me interesa! Si no es contigo, no estaré con nadie.

- Supongo que eso podría arreglarse – Suspiraste y desviaste tu mirada, que era lo que estabas pensando – Hyukkie, hagamos un trato, si yo me acuesto contigo, tu saldrás con Hae – Me quede callado, ¿había escuchado bien? Sungmin estaba hablando enserio, no podía creer lo que decía, esta era mi oportunidad, sabía que no podía dejarla pasar y que no podía conseguir nada mejor que esto.

- ¿Solo tengo que hacer como si fuera su novio?

- Básicamente si… Yo se que Donghae terminara por conquistarte, es un chico muy dulce y divertido.

- No me interesa, con tal de poder poseerte, ¿cuándo y cuantas veces a la semana?

- Ehh bueno pues lo hare después que Hae me dé la noticia oficial que es tu novio, y bueno comenzaremos con 4 al mes, cuando yo lo crea conveniente y vea que estas siendo bueno con Hae te llamare para arreglar el encuentro, pero debes saber que esto no es para siempre, pero si tu relación con él. Ahh y lo más importante de esto, KyuHyun y Donghae no deben saberlo. ¿Entendiste?

Que eso no sería para siempre, eso lo veremos. Ya veré la manera de conseguir que jamás te apartes de mí.

Fin del FlashBack

Debo de admitir que cuando Sungmin, me hizo el trato tuve esperanzas de que dejara a KyuHyun por mí, y es que si se acostaba conmigo significaba que no le quería como decía, pero mi esperanza se esfumo con nuestro primer encuentro, Sungmin se limito a cerrar los ojos o a desviar la mirada, y sobre todas las cosas nunca gimió mi nombre, cuando él lo hace conmigo, siempre imagina que es KyuHyun con quien hace el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuarlo o no continuarle, eh ahí el dilema.<strong>

**Un beso enorme, Gracias por leer~ **

**Me dejan un Reviews? sisisisisi Graias...!**

**Muaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh sorry sorry sorry sorry *baila*

me olvide de mi cuenta del ...! Me da mucho gusto que lo hayan leido y les halla gustado. subo el capitulo 2 y 3. el lunes o martes subo el 4! que por cierto no esta escrito u.u. Pero mañana salgo de vacas... viajo! llego a mi casa y me siento a escribir... Lo juro lo juro! bueno ahiii vaaa...

Capitulo 2

¡Bebeee llegaste! Ya te extrañaba - corro desesperado a sus brazos, necesito que me bese, necesito que borre de mi cuerpo esta sensación de que alguien más me ha tocado.

¡Amor! ¿Estuviste solito, todo el día? pobre de mí conejito… Pero ya estoy aquí… y tengo ¡muchas ganas de dar mimos! – Mi bebe me sonríe como siempre y comenzamos a besarnos, y aunque caemos en el sofá de la sala no nos detenemos, Kyu es siempre tan apasionado y cariñoso, lo amo por eso, ya que no importa que venga muy cansado del trabajo, siempre tiene ánimo para darme el amor que necesito. La verdad es que intento no tener relaciones con KyuHyun si ya la eh tenido con Eun ese día, pero a veces no puedo detener a KyuHyun como creo que sucederá el día de hoy. Sé que Hyunni no se merece que me deje tocar por alguien más, se que él debería ser mi único dueño, pero así lo es, tal vez no ha sido el dueño absoluto de mi cuerpo estos últimos dos meses pero si de mi alma, y si de mi corazón, y creo que es lo más importante. Después de KyuHyun, Hyukjae y Donghae son las personas a las que más quiero, son amigos irremplazables para mi, y es por eso que hago esto, quiero que Hae tenga la felicidad que siempre ha querido por eso es que tengo que hacer esto, por él y por Hyukkie…

Amor... te molesta si hoy no lo hacemos, estoy realmente agotado… y mañana tengo que madrugar ya que vendrán gente muy importante a la empresa y tengo que ir antes. – Continuas dándome besitos en el cuello, es tu forma cuando realmente quieres convencerme de algo.

Mmm... déjame pensarlo... ¡No! Si no me coges esta noche ve olvidándote de tu conejito – Amo ver tu cara de preocupación, pero esto es perfecto, no mereces tomarme después de alguien más - claro que no amor, nuestra relación no se basa solo en sexo tontito... ¿O piensas que si?

Yo solo sé, pero sé que en la tarde estas tan solito que se mereces una recompensa en la noche, además que eres un conejito muy insaciable.

Babo... a decir verdad hoy fui a visitar a Eun.. Hae se fue con sus padres así que no lo pude ver a él – No le cuento esto a Kyu por ser sínico, solo que sé que mucha gente me vio entrar y salir de su departamento, y el negarlo después seria peor.

Mm… ya veo, y yo sintiendo lastima por ti... no debería darte ni siquiera un besito entonces... –

Kyuu

Solo bromeo, te mereces eso y mucho mas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres el novio más maravilloso del mundo y sé que soy el hombre más afortunado de todos, ya que tengo algo que muchos quisieran tener – Hyunnie tiene esa miradita de hombre completamente enamorado... que hace que solo sienta más culpa de la que ya tengo… al acostarme con Eun nunca siento que fuera con él... siempre cierros los ojos y pienso que es Kyu pero al momento de terminar y volver a casa caigo en cuenta que nunca fue el.

Bueno ahora mi príncipe encantador... va a irse a bañar mientras yo le preparo una rica comidita y después irnos a dormir abrazaditos ¿Si?

Me parece una excelente idea... te amo.- Se levanta y lo veo dirigirse a la habitación

Kyu… terminare con esto pronto... te lo prometo

¿Monito que pasa?

Ehh no pasa que me siento mal pececito, soy yo el que debería invitarte a salir, comprarte regalos y esas cosas.

Moniitoo.. no debes preocuparte por eso, yo se que últimamente estas mas estresado y si es por la camisa, no te preocupes, es solo que la vi y pensé que te quedaría muy bien.

Es muy cara Donghae... preferiría que no me hicieras ese tipo de obsequio.

Eso no importa, te la mereces por hacerme tan feliz. ¿Sabes que soy muy feliz? Te amo.

Yo Hae…

Está bien, cuando puedas me lo dirás. ¿Me quieres?

Te quiero mucho Hae – Donghae nunca me presiono para decirle que lo amo, el dice que uno solo debe decirlo si realmente lo siente, me ha dicho también que nunca se siente mal por no escucharlo de mis labios ya que sabe que algún día se lo podre decir.. Te quiero, se lo digo realmente porque lo siento, en verdad quiero mucho a Hae pero como un amigo. Cuando empecé a salir con el pensé que sería realmente complicado llevar una falsa relación pero él me lo hace tan fácil... Hae no exige nada, siempre me dice lo feliz que es ante mis más pequeños detalles románticos, que no son muchos, simplemente porque no me nacen. A veces pienso que esto es un error. Hae es una persona maravillosa y debería tener alguien a su lado que realmente lo ame.

¡Hyukiie mira es Minnie y KyuHyun! – giro para mirar hacia atrás. Sungmin está también en el mismo centro comercial y junto a él… su amor – ¡Minnie! ¡Minnie!

Donghae! Por favor no grites de esa manera!

¡Aishh que tiene! Vengan – Donghae no deja de agitar los brazos hasta que la parejita llega donde nos encontramos, a veces es tan tierno que escapa una sonrisa de mis labios, la cual desaparece rápidamente cuando dirigí mi mirada en ellos, intente disimular la molestia que siento cada vez que lo veos juntos, el dolor que me da cada que los veo tomado de las manos y con esa sonrisita tonta de enamorados, la misma que llevan desde hace ya 2 años y tal vez mas – ¿Están paseando los tortolitos?

Minnie quería salir de compras, así que logro sacarme de el sofá mientras jugaba a mis videojuegos

¡OH bravo Minnie, ere sorprendente!

Lo se lo se… ¡gracias!

Pero por no se sientan, quieren pedir algo…

Claro que siii – Hae me lo estaba haciendo cada vez mas difícil, Sungmin deja las bolsas con sus compras en el suelo y KyuHyun acerca una silla para su pareja, No quiero estar ahí, no puedo disimular, no quiero mirar a Sungmin por que se que no podría quedarme mirándole como un idiota cada hermosa facción de su rostro, no quiero mirar a Hae y mucho menos hablarle por que se que no podre contestarle bien... sé que seré hostil con mi respuesta, y es que me cuesta tanto fingir ser cariñoso con el si Sungmin esta de espectador. Ya estaba a punto de escapar cuando note que KyuHyun se encontraba mirándome fijamente como esperando una respuesta... ¿acaso había mirado demasiado a Sungmin para que él se diera cuenta?

¿Monito? ¿Qué te sucede estas muy ido?, ¿acaso no escuchaste a Kyu?

¿El qué?

Tengo algunas cosas que comprar, una sorpresa para Minnie, me acompañas así ellos pueden hablar a solas.

Si claro, Iré Hae

Si amor… nosotros los esperaremos aquí – Que mas podía hacer, si me quedaba ahí con Min y Hae podía lastimar a Hae con mis palabras, y con KyuHyun, ambos solos tal vez sería la oportunidad para hablar sobre lo que más nos interesa a ambos…. Sungmin.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había compartido una mañana muy linda con mi lindo KyuHyun, tenía muchas ganas de salir al centro comercial y comprar muchas cosas para mí bebe, cosas para la casa y por supuesto peluches para mí. Ya casi estábamos por volver a casa, o por lo menos yo, ya que KyuHyun insistía en quedarse porque quería quedarse para comprar mi regalo de aniversario que sería el próximo fin de semana, hace mucho que KyuHyun me dice cuando va a buscar algo para mí de aniversario o que no va a volver a casa todavía por qué tiene que quedarse a terminar los preparativos del mismo, ya no lo hace secretamente, porque sabe que de todas forma se que está preparando algo, y fingir que nos olvidamos una fecha tan importante como es esta para nosotros es algo tonto, ya que nunca pasaría.

– ¡Minnie! ¡Minnie! – Escuchamos lo gritos de Hae, estaba con Eun en una cafetería, se los veía muy tierno los dos ahí, como si fueran realmente una pareja… solo esperaba que eso realmente fuera verdad algún día. Nos ofrecieron asiento y lo hicimos aunque al ver a Hyukjae no estaba del todo tranquilo. KyuHyun me dijo que iría a comprar mi regalo ahora y le pidió q Hyuk que lo acompañase, pero no respondió y seguía con esa mirada extraña, Hae llamo su atención y KyuHyun volvió a preguntarle obviamente no lo había escuchado anteriormente, por suerte acepto y ambos se fuero. El verlo así me estaba inquietando

Me quede solo con Hae, creo que era mejor así, es decir la verdad no me molesta estar con ambos, ósea con el EunHae, pero Hyuk a veces puede ser una verdadera bomba de tiempo, como hace instantes, y ni hablar con KyuHyun está presente y toma mi mano y se pone cariñoso. Estuvimos hablando con Hae muy agradablemente, de cómo le iba en el trabajo, de sus padres, de algunos cursos que estaba por empezar a hacer, hasta que llego el tema del que realmente no me molestaría hablar pero por alguna razón esta vez me incomodo mas de sobremanera

Te lo juro Min… Eun es un amor, cada día se me vuelve más cariñoso, lo que estoy viviendo es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Me alegra mucho escucharte hablar así, lo único que quiero es verlo a ustedes dos felices.

Lose min. Eres un buen amigo... yo se que fue gracias a ti que Hyuk se acercara a mí. Sé que tú harías cualquier cosa por nosotros. – Cualquier cosa, era verdad estaba haciendo cualquier cosa por ellos, a costa de malograr mi relación con novio, esas palabras empezaron a hacer eco en mi, ¿era bueno realmente hacer cualquier cosa por los amigos? Es decir, si incluso yo moriría por mis amigos, por estas tres personas a las que amo, moriría por Hyukkie, Hae y Hyunnie, y básicamente es eso lo que estaba haciendo... ya que si KyuHyun se enteraba de esto yo moriría sin su amor, estaba dispuesto a morir por Donghae y EunHyuk. Pero es esto lo que realmente quería Hae, es decir… él entendería que esto es un sacrificio de mi parte y que lo hago por él, el aceptaría que yo hiciera esto por su felicidad o me crucificaría por no entender que él es mi razón de mi infidelidad a KyuHyun.

Morirá por ustedes Hae… -Es verdad estaba a punto de morir si todos se enteraban de esto.

Cualquier cosa lo sé… pero no debería ser así Min, debes dejar de preocuparte por nosotros, tienes una hermosa relación con Kyuhyun, ya no deberíamos tener todos las misma prioridad para ti como antes cuando todos éramos amigos. Él debe ser la tu máxima prioridad ahora min, él te ama. Por favor nosotros entendemos eso, y no nos importa estar en segundo lugar en tu corazón. – Tenía ganas de llorar… si Hae supiera lo que está pasando entre nosotros supongo que estas serian sus palabras, llenas de comprensión y amor como siempre. Si el supiera, estas palabras serian para decirme. "Min no te acuestes mas con el por mí, no pierdas a Kyu por nosotros, yo estaré bien si Eun no quiere seguir a mi lado". Algo se removió en mí, Hae de alguna manera me estaba diciendo que lo dejara. ¿Y si lo hacía? Si me detenía de una vez y no gradualmente como le había dicho a Eun. Si supongo que era lo mejor detener todo ahora, pero y si Eun se enfadaba y en su arrebato decía algo… y fue en ese instante cuando me entro el pánico, antes de que nuestros novio se fueran Eun no parecía estar algo raro... y ahora estaba solo con KyuHyun ¡¿sería capaz?

¡¿Vamos a entrar ahí?

Vamos Hyung como si nunca hubiera entrado a uno...

No me preocupa por mi... sino por ti, nunca pensé que entraras a los sex shop Kyu. Eres un niño todavía.

Eso no es lo que me dice Sungmin en la cama – Sonrió. ¿Me está provocando? - No me trates como a un crio, además solo quiero comprarle un regalo a Min. Creo que podrás ayudarme.

Y por qué piensas que sabré que regalarle a mi - Acaso él…

No es que crea que sabrás que regalarle a él solo quiero tu comentario, o saber que comprarías para usar con Hae… solo necesito la opinión de otro hombre es todo – Falsa alarma. ¿Saber que usaría con Hae? ¿KyuHyun realmente no quieres saber mejor lo que si usaría con Sungmin, no quieres que te cuente mis fantasías con tu novio, con mi amante? No puedo hacer eso. Eso creo. No quería entrar ahí, no quería saber que juguetito usarían en su aniversario. Moría de celos. KyuHyun era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no recuerdo cuando empecé a tenerle tanta envidia… o ¡ya lo sé! En el momento que me conto que se le declararía a MI Sungmin… supongo que la historia hubiera sido diferente si yo le hubiera dicho de un principio que estaba loco por él, tal vez así el se hubiera alejado y nunca hubieran terminado las cosas así… Aunque a quien engaño, si Kyu no se le declaraba al conejito, de seguro hubiera sido al revés y hubiera sido Sungmin el que se le declarara.

Buenas tardes… quieren que les ayude en algo.

Emm si… estamos buscando con mi pareja algo con que hacer más divertido nuestras noches pero no se qué... ¿Tu cariño que deseas? – KyuHyun me tomo de la cintura ante la mirada de la vendedora… Este era Kyu el que no paraba de hacer bromas... era mi amigo que nunca había cambiado conmigo, pero y si con el... me deba melancolía! El saber que es mi culpa mía y el de mi obsesión con Sungmin por la cual ya no soy igual con él.

¡Kyuhyun! Nosotros no somos pareja…

¡Jaja porque te alteras! No se preocupe si necesitamos algo le avisamos – Empezamos a recorrer la tienda, me hice el enfadado, pero realmente quería reír ante las ocurrencias de mi amigo.

Porque enojas, no es como si no saliéramos con un chico de todos modos.

Por lo menos Hae es mejor que tu, de él no me avergonzaría...

Es porque si fuéramos parejas, sabes que yo sería el seme ¿verdad?

Cállate idiota y compra rápido algo

Jaja si es por eso... bueno está bien... no te enfades – El ver a Kyu eligiendo algo para Sungmin no era lo más agradable del mundo, por mi mente pasaba la idea de decirle todo, pero no podía. Y si él se enteraba que reacción tendría, es decir nunca lo eh visto enojado. Realmente no sé qué es lo haría si lo supiera. ¿Y si lo intentaba?

Dime Kyu si te enteraras de que la persona que más amas te engaña ¿qué harías?

EHh… ¿te refieres a Sungmin?

No hablo de Sungmin en especial, solo de tu pareja de turno, si te engaña y se acuesta con otro a tus espaldas

Pues tendría que hablar de Sungmin, sabes que no creo tener otra pareja que no sea él. Por cierto a que viene la pregunta

Simple curiosidad, es que realmente nunca te eh visto enojado y como tú y Sungmin casi nunca pelean no sé cómo te comportarías en una situación así.

Ah ya... bueno pues si Sungmin me engañara me dolería… creo que eso es obvio. Lo amo tanto que el saber su traición me dolería horrores

Pero que harías, ¿serias capas de lastimarlo? o ¿al otro bastardo que ha osado llevarlo a la cama?

¡Claro que no! A Minnie nunca lo lastimaría… pero debo admitir que si me gustaría romperle la cara al otro desgraciado, no pararía hasta matarlo. ¿Y tú? Si Hae te engañara

Ehh pues no creo que sea posible, ya ves Hae es una buena persona, supongo me dejaría si quisiera estar con alguien mas

Si supongo que min también me dejaría antes de estar con otro, pero a decir verdad yo no se lo permitiría

Que

Minnie es la luz de mis ojos… si él me engañara y amara otro pues simplemente me haría el tonto, perder a min seria mi fin. Me aferraría a él aunque deba compartirlo – Me deja tranquilo el saber que no lo lastimaría pero me cuesta mucho creer que realmente ama tanto a Sungmin como para dejarle que le meta los cuerno… Bueno me rompería la cara, supongo que eso si se lo creo, también yo lo haría. Compramos el dichoso juguetito y nos fuimos… Ahora tenía que pensar. Compartirlo con tal de tenerlo... ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido... si de todas formas yo también estoy compartiéndolo, solo para tener aunque sea un poquito.

Habíamos vuelto a casa y por lo visto Hyukkie no había cometido ninguna tontería ya que Kyu volvió muy normar, Volvimos a casa y a él lo llamaron para una reunión en el trabajo. Me quede solo en casa y me puse a hacer galletas para distraerme para no salir a buscar lo que Kyu había comprado.

Ya estaba por meterlas al horno cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Hyukjae me estaba llamando.

Hyukkie ¿qué sucede?

Te necesito, a ti y a tus besos

Hyuk de que hablas, sabes que soy yo cuando decide vernos, y creo que debemos hablar de eso…

Perfecto ven y hablamos.

Si como no, nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre…

Ahora voy amor. Adiós

Quería reclamarle el llamarme así pero colgó, debía de ver a Hyuk en un lugar público así de esa manera me aseguraba que no intentara algo que no quisiera. Me cambie de ropa y salí para encontrarme con él, intente apresurarme ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría Kyu, además se que Hyuk también siempre se apresura a nuestros encuentros y llega con 30 minutos de anticipación a veces. Y claro que hoy no será la excepción.

Qué hermoso estas Minnie, mas que esta mañana.

Hyukkie tenemos que hablar – Hizo ademan de que me sentara y lo hice, parecía bastante calmado espero que así se tome mi nueva decisión

Hoy cuando hable con Hae decidí que lo mejor era dejar esto de una vez

….

Así que por favor acostúmbrate a la idea. No hagas ninguna tontería y sobre todo no lastimes a Hae.

Sabes… - Hyuk solo me observaba y dirigió su mirada a otro lado – Hoy estuve a punto de decirle a KyuHyun sobre lo nuestro. Para ser sincero, primero tanteé el terreno, descubrí que me rompería la cara, ¿pero sabes?... no me importa.

No te atrevas Hyukjae, acaso quieres destruirme

Acuéstate conmigo hoy y me quedare callado.

¿Lo juras? ¿Sera la última vez?

No perderás nada con probar, si no lo intentas tal vez las cosas no salgan también.


End file.
